Products purchased by consumers are increasingly being accompanied by radio frequency identification (RFID) tags that are integrated within the product's packaging or within the product itself. Such an RFID tag can be associated with an identifier that facilitates identification of the product. For example, an article of clothing may be tagged with a passive RFID tag, which is a relatively inexpensive RFID tag that does not require an internal power source. An RFID reader can read data stored on such a tag, such as an identifier that identifies product information, such as a universal product code (UPC) or any other type of identifier from which a product can be identified.